comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Electro (Earth-112)
Bio Early Life Max Dillon was born August 10th, 1982 to two abusive parents. As Dillon grew, teachers made note that he was gaining intelligence at an alarming speed, and was incredibly gifted in electrical engineering and applications, however his at-home life caused him to develop mild Schizophrenia, only to the point that he had trouble discerning what was real, or fake. When Max was 13, his parents were arrested, and he was sent to a Foster school, where he was made fun of for his intellect. This caused Dillon to create a second mental version of himself that was darker and far more aggressive than he was, which he named Electro after the nickname he was mockingly associated with. When Dillon graduated high school, he was accepted to MIT, but only attended for a grand total of six weeks, because Norman Osborn spotted him, and realized his gift for electronics, and hired him to work at OsCorp. OsCorp Employee Dillon proved to be not only gifted with electronics, but a genius. He eventually began plans for a power plant for that would be the most powerful one on the planet. Dillon became the second in command for OsCorp electrics department. When Spider-man first appeared, Dillon became fascinated with him, and eventually obsessed. He even went as far as putting himself in harms way to meet him. He further became obsessed with him, when Spider-Man said he wasn’t a nobody, and remembered his name. Dillon created a new electric generator that used the part of electric eel DNA that creates electric fields, and by hitting it with gamma radiation and electricity, created a new form of liquid that could perpetually power anything, but the enzymes in the liquid had to be struck with electricity, which he named the PEC (perpetual energy creator). Electros Birth One night, as Dillon was on his way out, he realized that two of his employees hadn’t turned off the power supply to the PEC. Dillon angrily went down to turn it off, but the catwalk below the power cable and above the tank gave way just as Dillon had unplugged it. He fell into the water with the cables, and the liquids enzymes not only created a massive amount of energy, but absorbed into his skin. When Dillon emerged, his hard charred flesh peeled away to reveal a being made 100% of a new electricity. Dillon began to fight for his sanity, as “Electro” wanted to control the body and get back at all those who had ever done Dillon wrong. Dillon stumbled into the middle of , and accidentally began to absorb power from cars, and a few TV screens. Spider-man arrived, and the two began to chat. However Dillon noticed a police officer that had bullied him growing up. Dillon reached out to wave, but electricity from the power beneath him shot up, and the officer accidentally shot at Dillon. Spider-man tried to stop the officer, but it was too late. Dillon stepped back, and almost electrocuted a dozen people to death, but Spider-man narrowly saved them, then hurtled Dillon back into a TV screen, where Dillon absorbed all the power from , and let loose a massive electrical wave, and began to fly. Dillon, in that moment gave control over to Electro, and assumed the title. Fighting Spider-Man Electro fought Spider-Man many times. He was first defeated when Spider-man destroyed a fire hydrant, and aimed the water at him. Electro has been admitted to Ravencroft Asylum for The Criminally Insane multiple times, but always is able to easily escape, since not even he knows the full range of his power. In the story-arc “Overload”, Electro used his power plant to steal all the electricity from , and use it as a way to create a false image to others that he was, in fact, a god. Spider-man managed to defeat him by overloading his form causing it to explode. However, Electro was still alive. He was just a part of the power supply, until the Sinister Six freed him, and used him to help defeat Spider-Man. They all failed, but Electro escaped. Later, Electro became obsessed with Liz Allen, and began to stalk her physically and electronically, even planting a part of his consciousness in her phone so he could see what she was doing, and where she was. Spider-man was unable to defeat him, but SHEILD managed to help Liz stop Electro from stalking her. Electro later became obsessed with an old teacher of his, and Peter’s science teacher Ms. Katelyn. Electro figured that he could transform her into a being of pure electricity like him, but Spider-man interrupted the process, but failed to save the teacher, who died in his arms, with the knowledge that Peter was Spider-Man. In a fit of rage, Spider-Man swung out to find Electro, and used Liz Allen to bait him in. Spider-Man then found a generator, and hid it in a factory. He led Electro to the building, then used himself as a conductor to funnel Electro into the generator. Spider-man then tossed it into the sea, however it landed on one of Tony Starks underwater power lines, which zapped it, causing it to explode, and free Electro. The Civil War During the Civil War, Electro attacked both sides multiple times. Spider-Man ended up teaming up with Captain and Vision to take him down. Electro nearly killed , but Spider-Man managed to stop him, and used Hydroid to unintentionally de –power Electro, then Spider-Man began to ruthlessly pummel the terrorist, however he stopped himself when Electro said “I’m sorry. I tried to stop him.” Spider-Man realized that Dillon was back. Electro resurfaced in Earth-ΩX and tried to kill Spider-Man, however Dillon managed to stop him. As a result, Electro completely surged himself, and killed Dillon’s consciousness, an event that would catapult itself back into Earth-112. Recent Events Electro has rejoined the Sinister Six, and nearly killed Spider-Man twice. He even managed to find out Spider-Mans true identity, however refuses to reveal it since nobody will pay him enough. Electro however forgot Spider-Mans identity when he was dunked into a giant water tower by Adrian Tooms who tried to torture the identity out of him. Powers/Abilities Floating/Flying: Electro can float and fly, however prefers to travel along power lines. Re/de forming: Electro can disperse his molecules throughout the electrical currents around him to hide, then reform when he wants to strike. Controlling electricity: Electro can send heavy blasts of electricity through himself, and out any part of his body. Absorbing electricity: Electro can absorb electricity from anywhere around him, so long as it’s within a ten to fifteen foot radius of him. Category:Versions of Electro Category:Earth-112